Line of Fire
by raindropsfromjupiter
Summary: 'His chest burned and his limbs ached. His head hurt and - Screw it - He hurt all over. But the worst part wasn't the pain, or the sadistic laughter of a psychopath - the worst part was that there was no one to save him.' A story about how Jason Todd, the second Robin died.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: So I really, really, really shouldn't be starting a new story but ****_psshh, _****this idea came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. Inspired by the amazing movie, Batman: Under the Red Hood and my heartbreak at the lack of Jason in ****_Young Justice _****(they could have at least had a flashback!). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Young Justice_**** or ****_Batman: Under the Red Hood_****.**

* * *

Prologue:

_Gotham City 2:06 PM_

The scene was familiar. Perhaps it was because his predecessor had fought this particular villain on one of the most important days of his life like he was doing now, or perhaps it was because this was the fifth time he'd had to take down the infamous Mr. Freeze in the past month. Either way, Robin was not impressed. The cold-loving psycho had thrown a wrench in his plans for the day, and he was not pleased.

Flipping masterfully over a forthcoming ice-beam that was way too close for his liking, Robin landed neatly behind the villain before jumping up and aiming a kick at his helmet. Freeze expected him and spun around aiming his weapon at his opponent. Just as the gun had charged, ready to fire a ray of ice at the young hero, out of nowhere a sharp, glinting object knocked the weapon from his hand. The object struck the ground and stuck in the grass at least an inch deep. It's lithe bat shape gleaming in the bleak sunshine.

Freeze whipped around once again before being thrown to the ground with a heavy kick square to the chest. Batman straightened up and nodded to his partner. Robin nodded back, an impish smirk forming on his face. Going into a short sprint, Robin jumped and moved into a somersault - more because he could instead of it actually being a necessity - and landing with his whole weight in his feet on Mr. Freeze's helmet, which cracked and shattered under the impact. They had won. Jumping off the unconscious villain, the protégé spared a glance at his mentor, whose face remained as impassive as usual.

After the police had taken Freeze away, Robin turned to Batman, trying and failing to hide the excited grin that was already working its way onto his face.  
"Today's the day right?" He asked, his voice betraying him to eagerness.  
Batman turned to face him, the corners of his mouth lifting ever-so-slightly. He nodded.  
"Today's the day."

* * *

_Mount Justice 2:52 PM_

**Recognized: Robin B-13, Batman 02**

Heads turned. Every face in the room was staring them, most wearing emotions of confusion, and a few, happiness, pride. Robin stepped out of the Zeta beam and faced his new team mates. Not all he knew, having met only his older brother's closest friends a few times, but all he recognized. A troublesome smirk pulled at his lips as he spotted his brother amongst the others. Nightwing was beaming down at him, displaying all the emotions that Batman would never show and more. He was standing next to Batgirl._ Obviously_, he thought, and this only enlarged the grin on his own face.

Today was the day.

"Hey guys, I'm Robin."

* * *

A/N: I did some research and found that Jason's number is indeed B-13. He's also meant to be eleven when he dies, but I thought that that was too young, and so he's joining the Team at eleven, but in the actual story he is fourteen. Hope you liked this so far.

**Read. ****_Enjoy. _****Review.**


	2. Hostage

**Hey ya'll. Chapter one up and running. Booyah! Just want to clarify, my updating is atrocious so don't get used to a routine. I'm all over the place. **

* * *

Chapter One: Hostage

_Three years later._

_Mount Justice 8:43 PM_

It had been an easy day for the Team. No missions, no problems. Boring to be completely honest. It was on quiet days like these that Nightwing wished he had never asked Kaldur to go undercover. He'd been gone for three months now and the guilt and constant worry had still not faded.

He leaned back on the sofa, reclining to a more comfortable position. The Team were amusing themselves with training and so there was no other time for their leader than now to relax. He was half contemplating whether or not he could sneak in a nap without the Team noticing when his communicator came to life with a crackling pop.  
"Nightwing." Came the familiar, gravelly voice of Batman in his ear. "I have a mission for the Team."  
Resisting the urge to groan, Nightwing sighed and got back up. He began heading to the mission room before he replied.  
"What is it?"  
"There's a hostage situation in Gotham-"  
"Gotham? You never let the Team go to Gotham. What's the special occasion?"  
"I have League business to attend that cannot wait. I need you to lead a squad to Warehouse thirteen-C down at the docks."  
"A Warehouse by the docks. Really inventive. You know, these villain hideouts are becoming really cliché."  
"Dick-"  
"I know, I know. Focus. Yeah, right. Hostage situation, Warehouse thirteen-B down at the docks. Who's behind it?"  
"Thirteen-C actually." Batman answered, although a hint of amusement could be heard if one listened hard enough - or was accustomed to the monotonous voice of the Dark Knight. " The ones behind it are unknown, although they are probably just the common thugs. But you can't be too careful."  
"Got it, I'll get a squad together now. So where are you going on this 'League business' anyway?"  
"The Bahamas. There's a situation-"  
"The Bahamas? Are you sure you're not just meeting up with Selina? Or worse - Talia?"  
There was silence for a whole ten seconds and Nightwing had to hold his ribs down to keep them from shaking in silent laughter.  
"Don't be preposterous." Batman finally replied. "I'm sending co-ordinates now. Batman out."  
Letting an easy grin form on his face, Nightwing tapped at his communicator once more.  
"Team." He spoke, in a serious voice that Robin used to always call the 'bat-voice'. "We have a mission."

* * *

The Team had assembled in the mission room in less than five minutes - which was not the best, but it was better than the time it had taken half an hour for them all to gather. Nightwing drew up the holographic computer and keyed in the co-ordinates that Batman had given him. Sure enough, the holo-map located and showed an image of Warehouse thirteen-C at the Gotham docks.  
"Batman has a mission for us," He began, half turning to face the team. "He wants me to lead a squad to Gotham to deal with a hostage situation."  
"Gotham?" Batgirl voiced her worries amongst the murmurs of the Team. She and Robin spared a glance.  
"I have been assured that we are dealing with the typical Gothamite thugs. Batman's _busy_." He informed them.  
A twinkle of mischief gleamed in Batgirl's previously anxious eyes, and Nightwing watched as she barely held in a laugh at Robin's fake-retching. He chuckled quietly to himself.  
"Alright." He began again, loudly, silencing the young heroes. "Alpha squad will consist of me, Batgirl and Robin. BumbleBee, Superboy - you're Beta."  
A swell of muttering broke out once more, this time including grumbles of annoyance and complaint at not being picked. La'gaan stepped forward and like always, spoke his mind. Loudly.  
"Hey!" The Atlantian complained. "How is this fair?"  
Nightwing rolled his eyes. "Batgirl, Robin and I know Gotham the best. BumbleBee and Superboy are needed if things get nasty. Is that fair enough?"  
La'gaan opened his mouth to reply, but M'gann placed a hand on his shoulder and he shut it again.  
"It's okay." She calmed him. "Nightwing knows what he's doing."  
Nightwing gave her a nod of gratitude and as he walked past her, he spoke in a low voice; "Thanks." He told her sincerely. "You know you're only not on this mission because I know you're the only one who can control the Team when we're not here."  
M'gann offered him a small smile but did not reply. He'd make it up to her - she'd been acting as Den-mother for the new Team members for the past four missions. He knew her too well to know that it was beginning to bug her. She'd come on the next mission, he promised himself, but guilt still gurgled in his stomach as the real reason she wasn't on this mission brushed past her wearing a black T-shirt.

Their relationship had been rocky for a short time - for a reason unknown to him - and after the break up, they rarely spoke. After a particularly nasty incident, he never put them together on the same team again. He hoped this wouldn't last too long. With Wally and Artemis in 'retirement' and Kaldur a 'traitor' undercover, he needed his team back.

* * *

_Gotham City 9:23 PM_

The trip in the Bio-ship passed in silence, the only noise being the constant drum of fingers on an arm rest. Nearing Gotham, Nightwing set the Bio-ship to camouflage mode, before landing quietly on the roof of Warehouse 10-C.  
Silently and efficiently, the team made its way towards 13-C with no problem. From their current location on the roof of warehouse 12-C, they could see the next building quite clearly. It was the most battered looking building within sight, with half its upper windows broken or missing. Perfect. Nightwing motioned for them to stop.  
"Batgirl and Robin," He commanded in whispers. "You're with me. We'll be entering through the top - concealed in the rafters. BumbleBee and Superboy," He turned to the other two. "I want you stationed at the exits - so that we can get the hostages out, safe and sound, with no problem."  
His team mates nodded, and departed, two of them continuing on the roofs with him, the other two taking to lower ground.  
Entering via the broken windows, Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin soundlessly concealed themselves within the rafters, before looking down upon the scene below.

There were the hostages, tied up, back-to-back in a circle. Their muffled cries terrified behind the duct tape. Many of them had gashes to their faces, blood slicking down their chins. Nightwing wasn't surprised by the hostages' condition. For Gotham, this was lucky. Nightwing was surprised by the thugs - because they weren't the average Gothamite brutes. They stood guard - two dozen of them at least - in soiled orange jumpsuits. And clown masks. That's what surprised Nightwing. What horrified him though, was the man who sat on a cracked, plastic chair like a throne. His purple suit contrasting hideously with the dark atmosphere of the warehouse. His green hair smooth and greasy. His stark white face holding residence to ruby lips, which were stretched into a ghastly, inhuman grin.

The Joker.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are cherished and constructive criticism is very welcome._

**Read. ****_Enjoy. _****Review.**


End file.
